


социальные лифты

by your_mangi



Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: Crushes, High School, M/M, Pre-Relationship, с сороки взятки гладки, сосите(сь) на здоровье
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_mangi/pseuds/your_mangi
Summary: Социальные лифты работали неправильно.
Relationships: Владислав Лотман/Александр Грушанский
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	социальные лифты

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reidvest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidvest/gifts).



Социальные лифты работали неправильно. 

Проезжали мимо нужного этажа, у них слишком часто рвались тросы, обрушивая кабины с пассажирами в страшные пропасти, не тормозили на нужном этаже; порой даже самый проверенный социальный лифт мог вас наебать и двери не открывались, даже если вы нажали нужный этаж, и кабина до него добралась. Словом, они ужасно всех раздражали и бесили. 

Саня это понял как-то слишком рано. Его потенциальный эфемерный социальный лифт был прихлопнут в юности, его же собственными щеками, пузиком и детской жестокостью. На обломках лифта пришлось колотить лестницу. По началу шаткую, хлипкую, уже после основательную и крепкую. 

Он не был популярной сорокой, будем честны. Сигареты можно было найти у каждого второго, а чем старше ты становишься, тем больше тебя влечёт дополнительный час в сутках и сильно меньше кит-кат с арахисовой пастой. Но к популярности он и не стремился. Мелким успел нахвататься нужных знакомств, собрать стабильную базу сладкоежек, а малыши до 14 всё ещё не могли попасть на Медный, и Саня таскал им нужные простые штуки. 

Дело было совершенно незатейливым, его тайники никогда не были наполнены чем-то действительно ценным для буйных подростков, типа пары бутылок горячительного, но с «братьями» по цеху всё равно приходилось быть осторожным. Возможно, некоторые из не считали его, Шурика, промыслы слишком достойным и азартными, мол, что, парень, сырки и сигареты, вот это ты, конечно, запрещёнку толкает, и любили порываться грабануть его тайнички.

Не на того попали. Конечно, совсем уж талантливым удавалось обойти хитроумные отводные чары и пробраться сквозь паутину заговоров и мелких проклятий, но случалось это редко. Чаще же попадались на порчу, оставлявшую следы жуткой угревой сыпи или чего похлеще. Саня в такие моменты очень смеялся: радоваться чужому горю было хреново, но память подбрасывала воспоминания как смеялись над ним, и совесть отпускало. Это было странное, приятное и мерзкое одновременно чувство. 

Но сегодняшний тайник был чист. Неприметная скрипучая половица в танцевальном зале, где постоянно репетировали ребята из театрального кружка. Саня был из тех сорок, что считали, лучший тайник должен быть на видном месте. Половица скрывала под собой нишу, увеличенную базовым заклинанием по расширению пространства. Шурик в душе не ебал как они работали, но получались они у него отменно. Кольцо, как казалось Сане, вообще всегда ему отменно помогало в его птичьих делах. 

Сегодняшний клиент был простым до безобразия: три блока мальборо с двумя кнопками и банка кофе. Хуйня какая-то, неужели чувак не мог купить себе кофе на Медном. Но Саня клиентов не осуждал – они были его хлебом, а мама Сане говорила, что говорить с хлебом – это дурной тон, и вообще жиза. Шурик шизиком не был. 

Раздавшийся в тишине зала стук в дверь вызвал у Саши лёгкий испуг: он как раз закончил восстановление сетки ловушек, и как-то совершенно не хотелось, чтобы шальная искра сломала этот слаженный ансамбль. Не хватало только словить собственную порчу. 

Вошедший в комнату парень точно был хорсичем. И это было видно не столько по торчащему из кармана рубашки, небрежно расстрёгнутой на две пуговицы сверху, серому уголку паше, сколько по общей выдержке и походкё. Всё в нём кричало уверенностью в собственной охуенности. Саня таким немного завидовал. 

Лицо у парня было слишком знакомым. Ужасно симпатичным, даже этот выдающийся нос не нарушал композицию лица, а приятно дополнял и притягивая внимание к тёмно-карим глазам. И ужасно знакомым. В памяти как в автомате закрутились шестерёнки, поднимая воспоминания, пытаясь склеить картину происходящего. Точно.  _ Точно…  _

Парень был ему знаком, потому что постоянно был рядом с теми, кому так нравилось ржать над Саней. Не в числе первых обидчиков, так, скрывался в тылу, но смеялся и поддакивал так, что Саня запомнил. Принял. И сохранил в памяти. Ну, что сказать, пиздец, ну почему уродам доставились такие лица. Такие лица, которые его, радужная до мозга костей жопа, готова была засосать по самые гланды. 

– Ну и где? – недовольный голос разрушает тишину, и автомат воспоминаний в голове Саши рушится. 

– Заказ М-163? Ой, даже не знаю, возможно, у меня в руках. – Саша не может не поязвить, почему-то хочется. Парень, имя которого он пытается судорожно вспомнить, цокает, и протягивает руку с осташвшейся суммой оплаты. Саня был далеко не дураком и работал только с авансом. 

– Ага, вижу, давай сюда, – требует хорсич, – Там чуть больше, чем ты просил. 

– Момент, – деньги сразу отправляются в мешочек, его личный ТУБ. Наконец, Саня протягивает клиенту блоки сигарет и банку. 

– А это что за хуйня? – Влад –  _ Да, точно, Влад,  _ \- наконец-то вспоминает Саня, глядя на удивлённые тёмные глаза и изломленные брови – выплёвывает вопрос не столько со злостью, сколько с полным недоумением, глядя на парочку чупа-чупсов в ярких обёртках, лежащих поверх тёмного картона мальборо. Ежевичный и вишнёвое мороженое – самые любимые у Грушанского. 

– Да так, пососать на сдачу, – ухмыляется Шурик, – Тебе же нравится? 

Социальные лифты работали неправильно, но этот, кажется, привёз Саню прямо по назначению. 


End file.
